You Should Always Bet Carefully
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Oikawa bets his best friend that he wouldn't be dating Hinata and that if he was he'd wear the sluttiest kitty outfit he could find needless to say that Oikawa loses this bet and Kuroo can't help himself!


You Should Always Bet Carefully

A/N: I'm back once again with another Haikyuu fic as promised! One of my favourite rare pairs too! I absolutely LOVE KuroOi ahahah this shall be Halloween themed for a change! Prompt given to me by Nina3491 can't thank her enough for all her help! I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!

Oikawa's POV

Iwa-Chan and I were hanging out and he'd confessed to me that he was dating someone and that it was a guy. "Let me guess, its Shrimpy-Chan~ Ha! As if you'd ever date that boy! The day you start dating Hinata, is the day that I'll wear the sluttiest kitty outfit!" I exclaimed rather sure of myself here.

However I wasn't expecting his reply to this "then start looking for a slutty kitty outfit because I am indeed dating Hinata, Shittykawa!" my mouth hung open as I stared at my best friend in utter disbelief.

"There's no way! You're pulling my leg!" I exclaimed mouth still hanging open even if it had been a joke it was just so damn shocking! However when Iwa-Chan said nothing about it being a joke and simply stared at me I started to get a little nervous. "No way Iwa-Chan I don't believe you!" I reiterated so he knew I wasn't going to believe this news of his.

He sighed heavily at this "Halloween night come with me to Hinata's his family is going away for the holidays and his sister is staying at a friend's so we are having a party I'll prove it to you then but you better bring that kitty outfit with you and the moment I prove it to you, you have to go to the bathroom and put it on!" he told me now. I huffed feeling quite sure that he was faking it so I nodded, I then found one of the sluttiest outfits I'd ever seen in my life begrudgingly I bought it.

Kuroo's POV

It was Halloween night everyone was on their way to Hinata's place for a party I too had been invited along with Kenma and the team once there I noticed that Iwaizumi and Oikawa had turned up. I came as the big bad wolf, Kenma had arrived in a full cat onesie that had the paws and everything, Iwaizumi who was over by the door was a bunny rabbit, Hinata was dressed as a pumpkin, across the room Tsukishima was sat on the couch in a black hoodie with a skull on it, Yamaguchi by his side in a spooky mask, not far from the two first years stood Sugawara was in a rather cute witch outfit while Daichi was dressed as the grim reaper beside him. I wasn't expecting to see Iwaizumi pull Hinata into his arms and plant a rather hot and heavy kiss to his lips neither was Oikawa apparently. Soon the brunette stomped off towards the bathroom a sour expression on his face peaking my curiosity. I watched as a heavily blushing Hinata had his face buried in Iwaizumi's chest. Sugawara and Daichi were just walking away clearly interrogating him on what his intentions were with their 'baby crow' after telling them that they are seriously dating and that they are very much in love the two had walked off after warning him about hurting the smaller boy.

After a few minutes Hinata walked off to play games with Kenma leaving Iwaizumi standing there on his own. I walked up to the ravenette "why is Oikawa so pissed that you're dating Shrimpy-Chan?" I asked my curiosity piqued.

"Shittykawa lost a bet, he didn't believe me when I told him I was dating Hinata. He said that if I was actually dating him he'd wear the sluttiest kitty costume to the party," he informed me. As if right on cue, Oikawa, came out wearing the sluttiest kitty costume anyone had ever seen! It barely covered any of his flesh he had the skimpiest thong like panties with a tail dangling from them his torso was bare showing off his toned chest and nipples. He had a little collar around his neck that had a small bell on it and a pair of adorable kitty ears in his hair that seemed to blend in perfectly well that one would have thought they were actual ears if they hadn't known any better.

My interest was piqued right then and there I kept a very close eye on the slutty kitty before I eventually walked up to him asking him to dance. It looked like he was about to refuse when he looked away he must have caught a few of the heated gazes that were angled his way all clearly wanting a piece of his sexy body which caused him to think differently. They wouldn't dare approach him if he was with me they knew better than that there were only a select few that would dare to approach me anyway let alone when it came to conquest of mine. Though I had to admit I was thinking of Oikawa possibly being more than a simple conquest who'd ever want to turn down having such a hot boyfriend? Even if his personality was a little bit on the whacky side! It was oddly charming and I was the last person to judge someone on a whacky personality.

As we danced I kept 'accidently' touching his sensitive areas his arse, nipples and hole. This proved to be too much for the gorgeous slutty kitten as he excised himself heading for the kitchen. I quickly followed into the kitchen pushing him up against the fridge I wasted no time in covering his lips with my own silencing his squeak of surprise. To my delight he returned the kiss so I happily deepened it as we fought for dominance which I quickly won. When we parted for air I placed butterfly kisses over his cheek ear and neck before whispering against his heated skin, "fuck…you look so hot…I could just eat you up…"

His entire face went as red as beetroot making me chuckle at just how cute that was. I was definitely going to eat him up, to prove my point I nibbled softly onto his earlobe drawing out a soft moan from his lips. "I'm going to fuck you so hard," I growled out into his ear now feeling myself getting more and more excited by the second. I couldn't hold back I couldn't see straight all I could think of was fucking this incredibly gorgeous and sexy brunette till he was seeing stars. I chuckled when he started to grind his hips into mine as if to tell me to hurry the fuck up and do it already and I wasn't about to disappoint. I unzipped my pants pulling my raging hard-on free before lifting the brunette up so he could wrap his legs around my waist as I pushed him further against the fridge.

I grabbed the tiny piece of cloth that was covering his entrance pulling it out of way, I lined myself up with his entrance and with my other hand on his hips guided him down onto my shaft. He cried out softly in pain biting on his bottom lip to stifle any noise. Once I was fully sheathed inside him I paused in my movements, as much as I wanted to thrust into him, I knew I had to let him get used to it. I waited till he nodded to tell me to move before pulling nearly all the way out to thrust back in hard and fast, I repeated this motion a few times before adjusting my thrusts as much as I could searching for that spot buried deep inside him that I knew would have him seeing stars. When he let out a surprised cry which he quickly stifled by biting down roughly onto my neck causing me to wince.

I paid it no mind however focusing all my energy on my hips as I thrust into him in a rather brutal pace. He felt absolutely amazing I felt like I was going to go crazy from just how good it felt. "G-god…i-it feels…s-sooooo good…i-inside you..!" I practically growled out now against the flushed skin of his neck as I buried my face there.

Soon it began to be too much for him as he started to moan louder drawing closer to his climax one of his hands moved to pull his erection free from his cute little thong so he could pump it in time with my thrusts. It wasn't long before he ended up cumming over his stomach and hand, his walls spasmed around my erection and without warning I came hard deep inside him. We remained like that for a few minutes simply catching our breath as we panted heavily. Our eyes met in that moment and I just knew there was no way I was letting him go not now not ever he was going to be mine. I leaned in placing a soft and sweet kiss to his lips before whispering "Oikawa be my boyfriend," I told him looking into those gorgeous chocolate orbs that matched his hair.

His cheeks flared again however he didn't look away "of course…did you think I let anyone…do that to me…" he grumbled feeling slightly shy which I found adorable because the Oikawa Tooru that I knew didn't get shy. I lifted him off my cock gently placing his feet back on the floor I fixed up his outfit before tucking my own cock back into my pants. Letting him lean on my shoulder we were about to head back out however Tsukishima came trotting in with Yamaguchi in his arms. It was quite clear that they were drunk someone had clearly spiked the punch probably Bokuto that dumb owl. Tsukishima all but threw Yamaguchi onto the kitchen table he then looked our way clearly saw our dishevelled appearances putting two and two together. "The big bad wolf devoured the slutty kitty!" he called out now clearly referring to me and Oikawa. I couldn't help but blush at this myself doing my best to ignore the blonde who was clearly thinking of fucking his cute childhood friend I helped Oikawa into the living room. Sure we did things the wrong way around but it would be good now this gorgeous setter was now mine and no one was going to take him from me not now not ever.

The End

A/N: and I'm done surprised once more I could get this typed so soon lol I think I'm on a roll for Haikyuu fics! There's plenty more fics to come Halloween/Birthday/Valentines related! Maybe a couple of Christmas fics as well some definite Kuroko/Haikyuu/Free crossovers to come as well!


End file.
